WILL SAY WE'RE IN LOVE
by Emily Star
Summary: Romance combined with rumor and humor....... All set to the song from the play Oklahoma ! called People Will Say We're In Love...... If you notice, I changed the lyrics... JUST a tad..... heheh.


Title : .....Will Say We're In Love

Category : Humor.... parody..... H/H romance.....

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry or Hermione or any of the other people I mention..... And I don't own the song PEOPLE WILL SAY WE'RE IN LOVE from the musical Oklahoma..... But I *DO* enjoy being held accountable for the wonderful parodied version of the song.

Hermione and Harry walked up and down the halls side by side as their fellow students whispered to each other. A few first years walked by them and giggled. Hermione clutched her books to her chest even harder and Harry took a curious look around. He leaned into her ear ( the whispers became faster and louder ) and she tightened up nervously as if he was going to do something..... But he just whispered, "What's up with them ??" She shrugged her shoulders and as she did, her notebook and her extra credit Charms book fell off of her somewhat large stack. The 

crowd hushed as they waited to see what they would do. Hermione looked around at the odd groups of people around her. She thought, 'That's odd....' as she bent down to pick up her books. 

  
  


But as she did.... Harry was bending down to pick them up for her. Their hands brushed and Hermione could practically see the sparks...... as well as the rumor mill flooding. Harry took all of her books from her. 

  
  


"Here Herm... I'll take these for you..." He smiled and gave her his best smile. Some of the girls sighed and muttered something like.... "If MY boyfriend were that sweet...."

  
  


Harry blushed and Herm grabbed his arm and pulled him to the common room where she practically threw him into a chair. She ran to the door ( where Ron and Lavender were trying to look and / or sneak in to watch them ) and locked it and pulled the blinds down.

  
  


"ERRGGGGHH ! !" she screamed, exasperated. As she walked back over to him, Harry could see people peeking through the screens of the blinds. He muttered a few words and the windows in the doors became wood. He shook his head as Herm sat down by him and turned to ask him a question.... 

  
  


*CUE THE MUSIC ! !*

( Author's note : Anything between the "@"s are What Harry is saying / singing which is what they are doing in this. Things between "#"s are what Hermione's saying / singing and anything in the song between the "*"s are what that person is thinking... got it ?? Good ! )

  
  
  
  
  
  


# Why does Cho think up stories that link my name with yours? #

  
Hermione sighed and asked Harry but most herself. 

@ Why does Ron gossip all day, inside our dorm? @  


Harry did the same. However... a light bulb went off over Herm's head and she grabbed a pen and her notebook. She scribble furiously .... pages flying. When she finished, a tall stack of papers lay at their feet. She grabbed one sheet.

  
  


# I know a way to prove what they say is quite untrue.

Harry turned and looked at her, now really interested. She, too, turned.

  


Here is the gist, a practical list of "don'ts" for you.

  
  


At practical they both looked down at the tall stack..... Hermione shrugged and put on her glasses and began to read the first page. Harry looked SERIOUSLY annoyed

  


Don't throw love spells at me

  
  


Harry and Hermione both sighed at remembering last year when they had been chosen as the two examples for the class when they were studying love spells.... The rumors would NOT be silenced for another year...... hehe.... there was still talk about it...

  
  


Don't give me looks too much  


Hermione caught Harry's eye ; he had been staring at her. He blushed and looked away.

  
  


Don't look off my books too much  
Parvarrti will say we're in love!

  
  


Harry looked towards her again with a somewhat angry look to his eyes. He began to protest at her as SHE was the one who always suggested that they study together...not him ! but she interrupted, continuing with her list.

  


Don't sigh and gaze at me  
*Your sighs are so like mine*

Harry sighed ( unconsciously ) and she looked at him, a bit longingly it seemed, and thought of how cute he looked when he was huffed up. Then she remembered he had said that to herself all to recently. He turned and looked her straight in the eyes.... their eyes locked.

  


Your eyes mustn't glow into mine  
Lavender will say we're in love!  


Hermione looked away, afraid of what she might see there in Harry's bright green eyes. She threw the list over her shoulder and picked up the next one.

  
  


Don't start collecting things  
Give me my wand and my glove.

  
  


She looked at the next one, though, and laughed and put out her hand, expectantly. Harry just opened his mouth and pushed his eyebrows together with a high-pitched "WHAT!?!?" Then he reached into his pocket and pulled out Hermione's beloved wand. He muttered while handing it over to her, "You never had any GLOVES...." 

  


Harry.. Ron's suspecting things  
And Dean will say we're in love. #

  
  


At the mention of his name, Ron burst threw the door ( how.... no one ever knew..... ) and threw his back against it, to hold back the mob that was forming in front of it. Both Harry and Hermione sighed and shook their heads into their hands. Exasperated, Harry grabbed another sheet of paper and thrust it under Hermione's nose. He pointed to it and sang.

  
  


@ Ron sometimes claims that you are to blame as much as I

Why do take the trouble to contour up my favorite pie

  
  


Hermione glared at Ron who waved his hands in front of himself in defense..... He left the room at a lightning speed. Harry turned to Hermione about the pie.... and she looked away, appearing to be thinking of an excuse.... which she failed to find. 

  
  


Just keep a SLICE of all the advice 

You give.... so freely 

  
  
  
  


Harry grabbed half the stack of paper and dropped it into Hermione's lap. Stood up and dusted his hands, and then ( recklessly ) pulled her to her feet. The papers flew. She smiled and lightly slapped him with her notebook. Outside the door, Cho giggled at the flirting happening.

  
  


Don't praise me in Charms too much  
Don't look so vain with me

  
  


Harry lectured his best girl FRIEND( "Not GIRLfriend" as he constantly told Ron ) on HER list of don't-s.

  
  


Don't wait in the rain for me  
Neville will say we're in love!  


Harry remembered a few nights earlier, when he had had Quidditch practice and Hermione had waited till it was over. She still didn't quite trust the sport... after all that had happened on the fields. She never ( ALMOST anyway... unless something REALLY important came up ) missed Harry playing Quidditch..... not even practices. Harry remembered how they had huddled under the small bright red and gold ( Gryffindor colors.... for games ) umbrella that he had given her once. The words for an enlargement spell were on the tip of his tongue... but he hadn't wanted to ruin the moment..... The present Harry blushed in memory of his thoughts then.

  
  


Don't pinch my arm too much

  
  


Hermione pinched him to wake him up and he was startled and sang it to her, angrily, but she knew better than to really think that he was mad with her. She grabbed his hand to "apologize."

  
  


Don't keep your hand in mine

  
  


"See ?" Ron was heard to be said, from behind the bookcase. He then shrunk behind it again to "look for a little book" ( SUUURE ! We ALL know that Ron LOOOVES to study ! ! hehe ) 

Harry laughed nervously as Hermione removed her hand quickly. Harry clutched his own hand, watching Hermione still pick up the papers. 

  


*Your hand felt so grand in mine*  
But Seamus will say we're in love!  


Harry thought about the warm feelings he had felt just then, besides, literally, her hand, and then realized what he had thought and finished his thought out loud.

  
  
  
  


Don't cram all night with me  
Till the stars fade from above.  


Hermione looked up at him as he said that and she was reminded of a time only a few months ago when she and Harry ( Ron had long since given up ) had stayed up all night to study for finals. They had had a sort of PJ party with it so they had been comfortable and that was the night Hermione ( and Harry.. but she didn't know that ) had received her first kiss. She saw him remembering and saw the intensity of emotions and conflict lying in the endless green ocean of Harry's eyes. 

  
  


You'll see it's alright with me  
If people will say we're in love. @

  
  


Harry spoke/sang with all the seriousness he could and the song ended. The whispering ( which had been present throughout this whole episode ) had instantly stopped. They looked around and shrugged. He looked at her seriously and smiled at her. She smiled back and they leaned in...... And Ron dropped the book he was holding. Harry and Hermione jumped away from each other. Ron's mouth was also dropped..... to the floor. 

From outside the door sighs could be heard. Lavender yelled, "HEY !" He cowered for a second and Ron cowered with fear.... She decided to sweeten her tone up... "... come here, dear....." Ron immediately appeared at her side. "Ron......" she smiled at him.....

  
  


"Yes, Lav ??" He asked. She slapped him down and looked back through the window. Harry and Hermione were blushing. He touched her shoulder ( whisper whisper whisper ) to get her to look at him... She did and smiled back. He tilted his head and brought his lips down to hers.

  
  


As Harry and Hermione's voices can be heard harmonizing to the last two lines..... cheers can be heard as the scene fades on Harry and Hermione still locked in a kiss. 


End file.
